silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rising Tide
is the season premiere of Survivor: Second Chances - Revival. Challenges Reward Challenge: Two’s Compliment TBA Winner: Momo Immunity Challenge: Get Wet, Fly High! TBA Winner: Momo, Bae, Elivaimayhw Story Day 1 The season starts with scenes from previous seasons, showcasing the returning castaways playing this season's best bits, downfalls and vote outs. There are four boats, making their way to a beach where Purry Apple stands, ready to start the season. Aunt Arctic, from Survivor: Club Penguin, is ready to play this time and wont let anyone down. Rick Grimes is playing for one reason only, for revenge and Himiko wants to do her wife proud. The players soon dock at a beach, standing in the distance is Purry Apple, who welcomes them to the season. The players cheer, Purry then begins to explain that they're all back for a second chance at the crown. Tiffany looks around. Purry asks Cheese how it feels to be back on Survivor, Cheese explains that he's so happy but there's alot of nerves. Purry asks Li Shang how he feels his tribe will do. Li Shang looks around and comments that they'll be just fine. Purry announces the first twist of the game, to vote someone out. Everyone is shocked to hear this and she says that it'll happen right now on the beach. She hands out "parchment" to each contestant and they have to write down who to vote out and then reveal for everyone to see. Everyone writes down a name and each tribe would reveal one at a time. Purry goes to Elivaimayhw first, asking them to reveal their parchments. It is revealed that Nat has the majority vote and is the first person voted out. He's asked to stay put until everyone has voted. At the Gayvid tribe, Rick is voted out. At the Bae tribe, Cheese is voted out and finally, at the Momo tribe Himiko is chosen to be voted out. Purry asks Nat, Rick, Cheese and Himiko to come towards her. She then reveals that they're not actually voted out and instead become their Tribe Captains. Again, everyone is shook. Purry gives the four a special buff accessory to wear and sends them on their way with a map. The tribes then split off into the forest to head to their own camps. ---- The Momo tribe end up getting lost, Mona seemingly not being able to read a map properly. After another hour, the Momo tribe finally get to their camp, exhausted. ---- The Gayvid tribe start constructing their shelter. Nathan and Rick go to collect sticks together and end up talking, saying that they could spark up an alliance together. Moon talks to Tiffany while they try and put together a good shelter. Moon suggests a possible alliance with Li Shang. Li Shang builds the roof of the shelter and says he'd be up for it. Over at the Elivaimayhw tribe, the shelter is almost complete. Jason walks off in search of the hidden immunity idol while looking for supplies for the shelter. He hears Phil wandering nearby, singing about bananas, so he hides. The Bae tribe are relaxing, their shelter pretty much complete except from Cheese putting together the last pieces. Jack and Lana bond over their singing skills while Joan shows everyone a bug on her arm. Judith collects water for herself and realizes she's alone. She begins looking around for an idol. Day 2 The sun rises over the Momo tribe, Himiko is sitting watching the sunrise as Abraham approaches her. They watch the sunrise together while Abraham talks to her about his experiences in the safari. Cupcakke wakes up and sees Himiko and Abraham awake. Cupcakke disappears into the forest quietly. Himiko spots her and points her out to Abraham and they just laugh about it. Cupcakke begins looking for the idol, being very careful to make sure she’s not being followed. Cupcakke sits by a tree, sighing. The first challenge of the season begins, it’s the reward challenge. The tribes walk in, Jack looks very excited while Phil doesn’t seem to be paying attention, holding a banana. Aunt Arctic looks very confused at the layout of the challenge. Purry welcomes them to their first challenge of the season. Everyone is rather stoked. The tribes discuss their positions, the tribe leaders taking control over the discussion. Soon, they’re ready to start. The contestants begin navigating, you can clearly hear Cheese over all the other callers as he shouts instructions. Judith trips and falls at the first hurdle, bringing Jack down with her. Rick and Tiffany easily navigate their first obstacle while Mona and Alfie take their time. Aunt Arctic and Jason right on Tiffany and Rick’s tail. Rick/Tiffany are the first pair to get their bag while Aunt Arctic struggles with the knot but eventually gets it. Cheese screams for Jack/Judith to hurry up at the challenge progresses. Mona/Alfie are slow and steady as they get their first bag. Soon, the tribes are almost tied as Rick/Tiffany go for their last bag, just followed by Mona/Alfie as AeAunt Arctic/Jason and Jack/Judith struggle behind. Rick/Tiffany get their last big, delivering their bags to the puzzle table and Moon and Li Shang begin building the puzzle. Himiko and Abraham get to work on the Momo puzzle. Eventually, a few minutes later, Aunt Arctic/Jason and a few seconds later Jack/Judith cross to the puzzle builders, all tribes moving on to the final stage. Himiko/Abraham are fast with their puzzle, quickly putting the pieces together. Phil/Dancer are right behind them while Joan/Lana try to catch up. Moon/Li Shang are getting quicker and quicker, catching up to Momo tribe who is infront. Himiko/Abraham finish and call over Purry. She checks the puzzle… The Momo Tribe win reward! Himiko and Abraham celebrate, hugging eachother as everyone else runs over to celebrate. Cheese complains from the callers mat. Purry congratulates them and gives them flint for fire and a basket of bread with butter. Alfie is close to tears because he loves bread. The tribes go back to camp. The Momo tribe celebrate their bread and butter with flint. Mona and Cupcakke go to get water and talk to eachother about their tribe. Mona begins talking to Cupcakke about the idol and asks if she knows if anyone has found it. Cupcakke doesn’t know. The Elivaimayhw tribe get back to camp, Jason says they did the best that they could and it was nobody’s fault they lost. Day 3 The immunity challenge comes into view, a view of the ocean with platforms floating, several boats and finally, at the end a catapult facing a target. The tribes get ready to GO. The challenge begins, the contestants beginning to swim out to grab bags before heading for the boat. Jason is off to a fast start, along with Li Shang as Jack and Mona lag behind. Soon, The Momo tribe are the first to get all their bags and begin sailing towards the beach. Theyquickly followed by Elivaimayhw. Bae struggle as Cheese has no arms and Gayvid are angery because Tiffany doesn't know how to swim. Momo get to the beach as Bae get all their bags. Elivaimayhw struggle steering their boat but end up getting to the beach a few minutes later. Gayvid finally get their bags and start sailing behind everyone else. It's a close battle as Abraham throws for Momo and Nat for Elivaimayhw. Bae have Joan throw because of her big strong turnip weilding arms and Rick throws for Gayvid. Momo manage to knock over all their vases, winning immunity! They're followed by Bae, who manage to snag 2nd place just seconds afterwards. It's a close battle between Gayvid and Elivaimayhw but eventually Nat throws the winning throw and are granted 3rd place immunity. Gayvid are shook as they're the first tribe to go to tribal council. Purry announces that Tribe Leaders have immunity at their first original tribe tribal, so Rick is safe tonight. Tiffany worries it'll be her going out as they head back to camp. ---- Back at camp, the Gayvid tribe try and tell each other there was nothing they could have done. Li Shang goes to get water and Moon follows behind while Rick sulks at camp and Nathan talks to Tiffany. Nathan talks to Tiffany about voting out Li Shang or Rick, as he believes himself, Tiffany and Moon would be a strong trio. Tiffany reminds Nathan that Rick is immune. At the water well, Li Shang and Moon discuss tonight's tribal. Moon tells him that the obvious choice would be Tiffany. ---- The Gayvid tribe walk into Tribal Council, lighting their torches. Purry asks Li Shang how it feels to be back, he replies that it's great and there's so much competition that it's crazy, everyone is here to play. Purry asks Nathan if he feels threatened by the other tribes, Nathan laughs and tells her no, that this first tribal will only make the tribe solid and make sure they never go to tribal ever again. Purry asks Rick how it feels to be immune so early in the game. Rick says it's a great feeling and it really helped him feel more comfortable coming into his first tribal, considering he was first boot in his first season. It's time to vote. Everyone walks up and votes. Tiffany takes longer than expected as she barely knows how to write or spell. Moon also takes a while since she's a dog. Finally, they all vote and Purry goes and tallies the vote. Purry asks if anyone has an idol, which nobody responds to. She reads the votes. By a vote of 3-2, Li Shang is the first person voted out of Survivor: Second Chances. He appears rather shocked and disappointed in himself as he takes his torch to be snuffed. Moon huffs. Nathan is sure it was the right thing to do as Li Shang's torch is snuffed and he leaves. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words First Impressions Vote Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named after Himiko's After the Dark season. Category:Purry Episodes Category:Survivor: Second Chances - Revival Episodes